Change in Life
by FtMAiden821
Summary: The Potter's had a girl named Harriet, the girl-who-lived, later in life she has mixed feelings. Female to Male transgender!Harry Later Snape/Harry/Draco Slash!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it! :D :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, and Scholastic, respectively. All original characters are products of the author, as is the premise and plot. Copyright infringement is not intended and I make no money from posting this story.

* * *

**October 31st 1981**_  
_

It was a regular day at the Dursley household when they dropped Harriet off on their doorstep. But the next morning (November 1st 1981) when Petunia Dursley went outside to put out the milk bottles, she screamed in horror as she saw the sleeping baby at her door. She dropped down to her knees and saw the baby starting to cry. She picked up the basket Harriet was laying in and saw the envelope next to her. She picked it up and opened it up. After she read the letter she screamed, "VERNON!" She heard thumping from inside her house from her husband as he ran to help his wife.

"What is it my swee-" Vernon cut off to gasp as he gazed in horror at his wife with the little crying baby girl in her arms.

* * *

_10 Years Later_

**July 31st 1991**_  
_

Harriet was sleeping peacefully in her cupboard when her aunt Petunia started rapping on the door harshly.

"Up! Get Up NOW!" Harriet woke up and hit her head on the ceiling of the cupboard. She moaned and laid her head back on her pillow when Aunt Petunia knocked on the door to her cupboard again. "UP!"

Harriet sat up, "Yes Aunt Petunia!" She pushed open the door to her cupboard and walks out to the kitchen and started making breakfast. She was making 4 packs of bacon, 3 dozen pancakes, and some eggs though not very many. She places to food on the table and grabbed the list of chores she had to do and started walking to the door to get the mail. She leaned down and grabbed the mail from the floor and walked back to the kitchen to hand it to her Uncle Vernon. She walked away knowing Uncle Vernon would start to beat her if she didn't start working in the garden. Harriet walked outside and started to pull the weeds from the ground.

As Harriet was working, inside of the house Vernon and Petunia were fuming as they read the letter that was addressed to Harriet Potter. They couldn't believe these FREAKS had contacted them. They barely kept the little freak, and now the freaks expect them to ENCOURAGE the freakishness?! Vernon ripped up the letter in anger. "GIRL!"

Harriet looked up in fear to the door that she heard her uncle yell from. She stood up in fear and walked over to the door shaking in fear, "Yes Uncle Vernon?" She walked inside the house and looked up at Vernon terrified.

"DON'T CALL ME UNCLE! I am no relative of yours!" Vernon tore off his belt from his pants and started to beat the shit out of Harriet. Harriet screamed in pain as she fell to the ground from her uncle's beating.

"Please! Stop..." Harriet started to black out as Vernon continued to hit Harriet on the head.

As Vernon beat Harriet unconscious, Dudley ran down the stairs excited for the day to come and the attention he would get. "Mummy! Mummy!" Dudley ran into the kitchen past his father and his cousin without even glancing back. When he was younger his mummy told him if daddy was ever beating the freak, then he should ignore them or encourage it. "What are we going to do today Mummy?"

Petunia smiled at her sweet son and placed a plate full of food in front of him. "Well Duddikins, we're going to go get some ice cream, get you some new toys, and then we'll pick up any of your friends for a sleep over! We'll make cake for you and your friends and we'll watch whichever movie you want!" Dudley started to stuff his face with food in excitement. He wanted to get down with his food so they could go get ice cream. Suddenly Vernon walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. His wife piled food onto his plate and then put the plate in front of him. "Excuse me for a moment dear.

"Of course." Vernon started stuffing his face when Petunia walked out of the kitchen and sighed at the mess Harriet had made. She picked up Harriet's unconscious body and threw it into the cupboard. Then picked up the mop and started to clean up the blood from the floor.

* * *

Please review! I want to know how it is :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter! Yay! I hope you all like it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, and Scholastic, respectively. All original characters are products of the author, as is the premise and plot. Copyright infringement is not intended and I make no money from posting this story.

* * *

As Petunia mopped up the blood from the hallway, Dudley came running out of the kitchen with food all over his face "Mummy! I want ice cream! NOW!" Petunia smiled at her son and wiped the food off of his mouth.

"Of course darling! Let's go to car now." Dudley ran off to his room to get his Gameboy from his room. "Don't forget your jacket!" Petunia grabbed her jacket and keys and waited for tell-tale sign of Dudley stomping down the stairs with his Gameboy and jacket. "Let's go get you ice cream!" Petunia walked out the door with Dudley and walked back in a couple of minutes later once she had Dudley ready in the car. She walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the door. "GIRL!" A smack was heard as Petunia hit Harriet on the face. The impact of the smack woke Harriet up. "When we get back you better be done with your chores and in your cupboard without a PEEP of noise. Vernon is sleeping and if you wake him up, no one will save you!"

Harriet nodded her head as fast as she could. "Yes Aunt Petunia!" Harriet sat up as Petunia strode over to the door and glared at Harriet as she walked out of the door. Harriet stood up and got out of her cupboard to start her chores again.

As Harriet cleaned the kitchen from the mess her relatives made, Vernon crept down the stairs with a menacing look on his face. He just couldn't handle having a disgusting little freak in his house anymore. He just couldn't. Vernon walked over to the kitchen with the most quiet footsteps he could. And once he saw the disgusting vermin in his kitchen, touching his things, he snapped. "GIRL!" Harriet's head slowly turned around to look at her uncle in fear.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harriet's eyes only grew larger as she saw the large man grabbed the sharpest knife from the knife drawer. "Uncle Vernon...? Wh-what are you doing?" Harriet backed up against the counter when she saw her uncle stalking over to her with the knife above his head. Vernon pinned Harriet on the ground and sat on top of her to keep her down. "No please no!" Harriet struggled against Vernon's hold to try to get away. Vernon raised the knife over his head and slammed it into Harriet's stomach. With a whimper Harriet became limp under Vernon's body. "W-why?" With that Harriet passed out.

Vernon smirked evilly as he continued to stab all over Harriet's body. But just outside the front door of Number 4 Privet Drive, was a tall lean man in all black clothing. He had a scowl on his face as he rang the doorbell. As he stood waiting for the door to open, he thought, _Why the hell do **I** have to come and collect the dumb Potter. Most likely being pampered now. _Suddenly the door opened and he saw a fat man standing at the door.

"What do you want?" Vernon stared at the tall man standing at his door, annoyed at the interruption. The man raised an eyebrow sharply.

"Mister Dursley, I am here to collect Miss Potter for her school supplies shopping. I am Severus Snape, I am the Potions Professor at Hogwarts. I was sent to come and shop with her by the headmaster, Dumbledore." Snape looked upon Vernon in disgust. He's bigger than a pig.

"There's no Potter in here!" The pig had look of fear flash on his face as he tried to shut the door on Snape. Severus pushed the door open as Dursley tried to close it. He walked inside the house gracefully and scowled at Dursley.

"Where is Miss Potter?" Vernon tried to push out Snape out of his house. He couldn't see what he did to the freak, he would only use his disgusting _magic_ against him. Vernon could barely think of the word.

"She's out with Petunia!" Vernon glared at Snape as he started to walk to the kitchen.

"Then why don't we sit down for some tea to discuss Miss Potter's school plans." He hated this. The fat muggle was pissing him off, why did Dumbledore send _him_? Suddenly Dursley yanked his arm to pull him back. "Dursley!" He scowled. Dursley pushed him towards the door in a hurry.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave." The freak was still in the kitchen, bleeding. Hopefully she'll die. The Snape man glared at him and walked back over to the kitchen and walked inside. Vernon stomped in after him. "She did it herself the little freak!"

Severus stared at the small body in a puddle of red liquid, blood. Suddenly he glared sharply at Vernon and grabbed Harriet and apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

And that's the second chapter :D I hope eventually I'll be able to have longer chapters. PLEASE review! I want to know if I should complete this! PLEEEEEAAAAAAASSSEEE!


End file.
